Lipstick
by Tensai .oOo. Aijin
Summary: A drabblelike fic. We chose a random word from the dictonary, and this is the result.


(A/N: Tensai: This is our first story; we've been brainstorming for ideas for about a month now, so this is a result of much contemplation. I want criticism as much as I want encouragement. As far as flaming the fic goes, go ahead. I don't care. Flaming me, however, is an entirely different story. If you flame me, I will A)Flame you back B) Block you and C)Review my fic and be sure that those readers with a tendency to read the reviews a story has received can chuckle at how illiterate I have made you appear.

Ajin: Yay! This is our first fic. Anyway, don't listen to Tensai she's always like that. I hope you really like our fic, we spent so much time on it.Tensai chases Ajin her hands balled into fists I mean listen to her, or you will get hurt.

Tensai: Don't listen to _Aijin_. She has no idea how long it will take to complete this very _short_ fic. We haven't even written it yet. )

A pair of delicate hands with long, slender fingers gracefully folded the dark blue shirt. Piles of identical articles of clothing were placed in various locations in the rather small laundry room. Sighing wistfully at being in the home of her long time crush and obsession, Haruno Sakura continued her self appointed task.

She had been at it for well over two hours, putting load after load of laundry into the washer, waiting for the cycle to complete itself and throwing the sopping material into the dryer. She would then fold the still warm clothes before beginning the process all over again.

She wasn't doing this simply because she had nothing else to do; she was doing this because it was for _Sasuke._ The Uchiha prodigy came down with some sort of illness several days ago and had been confined to his room since then, depending on the charity of this friends and teammates to care for him.

Sakura wasn't the only one helping Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto was to take the night shift when Sakura left. He would wait on Sasuke hand and foot until morning, when Sakura would return to reclaim her position as friend and nurse. Naruto, of course, was unwilling to help his rival at all, and therefore had to be forced to assist his teammate by Tsunade.

Sasuke was a rather easy patient to care for, he never called for anything, and he simply slept the day away. All Sakura really had to do was wake him up and bring his food. She had taken it upon herself to clean his house however, and had made a point of wearing an apron while doing so.

Sakura smiled at the homey feel of her current position, being here with Sasuke, in _his_ laundry room, doing _his_ laundry. She, in all honesty, couldn't recall a time where she had been more content than now.

Looking down at the expected dark blue shirt, Sakura felt comforting warmth settle in her chest, causing her to bring the sacred material to her breast. He still hadn't acknowledged her, he still hadn't hinted that he wanted to be more than teammates, friends.

Feeling the familiar ache replace the pleasurable emotion of contentment, Sakura buried her face into the shirt, inhaling Sasuke's masculine scent. He would one day, she knew, it was just a matter of time. She wasn't a very patient person, but for Sasuke, she would gladly wait.

"_Sakura_!"

She snapped her head up. Naruto was here. Sakura's shift was over. Exhaling and shaking her head, Sakura quickly folded the shirt before heading out of the laundry room, untying her apron as she did so.

She knocked quietly on the door to alert the occupant of her presence before gently opening it, and peering inside. Sasuke sat on the bed, sheets tangled around his legs and looking miserable. She couldn't help but smile as she let herself in and began to help Sasuke by straightening out his sheets.

She blushed after receiving a muttered thank you and turned just as Naruto trudged into the room. Sakura lifted a questioning brow as she absorbed the blonde's appearance. He was caked in mud, with his hair disheveled and he sported a black eye. Grinning at her unspoken question, he decided to clarify.

"Heh, Lee and I just had a little sparring session. Didn't get to finish it though. I almost forgot I had to be here!"

He rubbed the back of his head in good-natured amusement as Sakura shook her head. He was always so careless.

"Just make sure Sasuke gets his dinner. I left it in the kitchen, warm it up when he gets hungry. Oh, and take this to the laundry room will you? I forgot to leave it there," she gestured to the shirt she left on the edge of the bed.

She turned and bashfully waved a goodbye to Sasuke before exiting the room and vacating the home.

…..

After hearing the front door close, Naruto turned to glare at the Uchiha. This was all _his_ fault. It was because of _him_ that he couldn't be home taking a bath right now, it was because of _him _that Naruto couldn't be pampered by a pretty rosette haired medic Nin tonight.

Sighing in acceptance of his fate, Naruto looked around the room before spotting the shirt Sakura had asked him to pick up. Grabbing it with two fingers and holding it as far away as possible Naruto turned and walked out of the bedroom door without a single word to his temporary patient.

Ambling down the hall way, Naruto looked down at the item he was carrying, noticing some thing very strange, and it only took a moment for Naruto realize what it was.

Storming back to Sasuke's room, he burst through the door. Eyes wild, Naruto threw the offending object at the Uchiha. Receiving a semi-shocked look from Sasuke, Naruto pointed threateningly at him.

"What did you do to Sakura?!"

Confused, Sasuke looked down at the shirt he held in his hands, his eyes widened in shock at the seemingly innocent little pink _smudge_ that adorned the collar.

Sasuke never did get to eat his dinner that night.

(A/N: Tensai: This didn't take very long. I had the idea for some time now, but we never really got around to writing it, until now. It's really drabble like, so excuse me. It's vague, it doesn't have a point and it is very roughly written.

Now, this plot is _mine_. Not ours, meaning Aijin didn't help with the creation of this plot. However, if anyone wants to try to write this, go ahead. You have my permission! I would prefer if you would let me know, so I could see the fic, but if your too shy that's perfectly fine with me.

Also, the reason why this is 'roughly written' is Aijin. Her and her damned impatience. She _demanded_ that I post this _now_. This was to be revised twice more, polished and _then _posted. So, I will replace this chapter at a later date with the more legible version.)


End file.
